Urges and Obligations
by cloudlake
Summary: When stranger shows up at Aleksa's door, she thinks she remembers him. What will she do when she discovers his past transgressions? - Stinger/Aleksa, Nino/OC, Motlka/OC splice (friendship), Aleksa/Math (love of what first touched her mind),Nino/Astrology (obsessions w/ the future and past) - tags: Swearing, spoilers,made up astrology,math mania, Victorian manners, tryst
1. Comfort

When Caine had brought her levitating form into the Aegis cruiser first and asked for Stinger to ensure she received medical attention, he knew right off it was Her Majesty's mother. Yes, there were physical similarities, but he could sense the genetic code too - now that he knew Jupiter's pheromones.

Running the scanner over her reveals she'd remained unharmed. Despite that - her brain's activity is surprisingly high for being in a comatose state. She must have been through quite a shock because every little bit she twitches as if having a nightmare. Reflexively, his hand goes to her forehead and he finds himself mumbling soothing words, "You're safe now, Mrs. Jones." He wishes he knew her first name, it might register more quickly in her subconscious. Something inside her dreaming mind settles and her body calms.

The hatch opens and Caine brings in another family member and Stinger moves to help, but finds that the Aegis crew is handling the boy and that spasms have started up again for Mrs. Jones. Stinger internally mutters a few choice words about not wanting to hold her hand the entire trip back to Earth. Though, he knows he owes Her Majesty and Caine more than he can ever repay. Again his presence and reassuring words comfort her somehow.

Before he goes back up to the bridge for portal, he whispers, "I'll be back to check on you," and gives Mrs. Jones an extra hypo spray to put her farther under - hopefully to a place where she won't remember whatever haunts her. Soon her memory will be wiped and it won't be a problem any more.


	2. Bolotnikov House - Two Weeks Later

Stinger's hands are firmly stashed in his jacket pockets as he mentally fusses and the afternoon mist falls gently around him. Why had he been unable to pawn this duty off on someone else? A captain in service to Her Majesty should not have to play courier.

Despite how he feels, he heaves in a breath, puts on his best friendly face and tries to add a bit a jauntiness to his steps up the stairs so onlookers can't see his frumping. A sign on the doorbell says out of order, so he knocks and wonders how hard it would be to fix it.

When the door opens, he's greeted by bespectacled curious eyes on a round face framed by a wild mop of curly hair. She looks like she was in the middle of getting dressed up for some occasion. In a thick Russian accent the woman asks, "May I help you?"

"Aye. May I speak with Mrs. Jones? I have a message from her daughter," he doffs his cap and requests as politely as a gruff old soldier can muster, hoping that he'll be invited in out of the unseasonably chilly dampness.

She motions him in and hollers almost at the top of her lungs, "Aleksa! There's a man here about Jupiter!" Turning to him she assures, "She'll be right down."

As Stinger fidgets with his hat in front of him in the uncomfortable moment, the lady unguardedly decides to broach the obvious, "So how do you know our Jupiter?"

"I… work with her." He tries to keep it simple. Her Majesty hadn't informed her family yet of her change in status. Damn, it's going to be hard to tell the truth and hide this all.

The woman looking up at him but through the bottom of her glasses - gives him 'the eye'. She clearly has doubts about his statement. "In what capacity? We weren't aware Jupiter had a second job."

He just shrugs — the universal sign for her to read it how she wants.

The clomping of high heels signals Aleksa's hurried entrance and the worried look on her face makes him wish he'd phrased the request differently or that Mrs. Jones had answered the door herself so she could be spared the momentary fright.

Gripping his hat tighter at the sight of Her Majesty's mother all dressed up and her long hair swinging as she turns the corner, he stammers, "M'am, her m...Miss Jupiter requested that I let you know she's fine but'll be delayed a few days. The nature of her job prohibits her from bein' in direct contact with you until it's done."

Piping up, the shorter lady rolls her eyes and mutters in Russian, "He says he works with her. Not sure I believe him. But at least he's not bad to look at. Might be the only interesting part of the day."

Clearing his throat, he looks away.

Aleksa's keen mind notices but she looks like something is troubling her too. "You understood my sister?"

He meets her gaze, hoping she'll take him seriously — unlike Nino. "Ya ponyal. (I understood.)"

The curly haired woman blushes at being caught and mumbles, "I'll... finish getting ready now," and makes a beeline out of the room.

"Forgive Nino, she's rather impulsive. Come in. Tell us more." She gestures to the messy living room, clears a spot on the couch and offers the excuse, "We don't have visitors often. I'll get tea..."

"Thank you. But I'm expected elsewhere. As a parent, I understand your need to know. What I can say is that she's involved in important trade negotiations. Mum's the word." He runs his hand across his mouth as if zipping his lips. "Your daughter's a wonder, Mrs. Jones." Putting his cap back on, he opens the door and bids her farewell.

Relief floods her face. Then she connects the dots and blurts, "I… think I remember your voice. Your accent…"

Midway across the threshold he stops, caught off guard. Gathering himself he turns back with a smirk, "Wouldn't that be somethin'..."

Watching him with her hand on her hip, she's put out he dodged her and left her wondering. Aleksa Bolotnikov Jones does not let questions go unanswered. She will figure this out somehow.

He tucks his head and pulls his cap down so the short brim protects his face from the mist as he strolls briskly back to his truck.

Putting a hand on her sister's arm, Nino startles her sister from her intense glare. Aleksa exclaims, "Stallin's balls, don't sneak up on me!"

Nino's eyebrow lifts in suspicion as she pokes, "I'd bet he's a Capricorn. Taurus and Capricorn are a good match you know."

But Aleksa pshaws her sister for the assumption and for listening in, "I doubt we'll see him again." As she puts her other earring in, she prompts, "Ready?"


	3. Jupiter's Return - 3 Days Later

After kissing Caine goodbye, Jupiter skips up the steps to the Bolotnikov house where the porch light is on for her. It's feeling less and less like home, but she's looking forward to seeing her family after the stress of Earth's trade negotiations.

Nino is the first to greet her and barrages her with questions about the messenger - which causes Jupiter to giggle. "What? You have a crush on him, Auntie?"

Waving dismissively she shares conspiratorially, "I'm sure he's a Capricorn. And your mother was staring out the window after him."

"His name's Stinger. He's one of the pilots."

Jupiter looks up to see her mother hands on hips and toe tapping on the floor, very put out with her sister's interpretation. "Nino you imp! You're more of a busy body than the KGB was! I was only trying to place where I had heard his voice before!"

Waggling her eyebrows at Jupiter and mouthing 'See?', Nino shoves her glasses back in place and scurries off to tell the rest of the family that the secretive negotiator is home.

After a big hug and kisses on the cheek for her daughter, Aleksa has mom business to deal with. "Jupiter, why didn't you tell us you had a second job? What were you negotiating for?"

"I've been waiting to be sure it was going to be a long term gig, I guess." She gives one of her big eyed shrugs.

"That's the same thing you do every time I ask about your boyfriend. How come you never bring him around? A respectable young man would come to meet us. But back to this secret job…"

"Mom, I'm exhausted from the negotiations and the flight back. Please," Jupiter pleads for her to stop the interrogation.

Aleksa knows when her daughter is avoiding her, but the request is reasonable too. "In the morning then."

"Mom…" Jupiter grumbles and kisses her mom on the cheek. She's not ready to share this secret.


	4. 1 AM

A crash through the window of the communal room that Jupiter shares with her mother and aunt wakes the trio. Jupiter sits bolt upright in her bed, trying to place if it's who she thinks it is.

A low growling voice commands, "We have to get you out now!"

"What's going on Caine?" she darts out of bed and starts pulling her cowering aunt from her bed. "Come on Nino! Now is NOT the time to be modest! If he says go - it means we go!"

Aleksa's wild eyes catch Jupiter's attention. Her mom has always been the stable, tough one. What's with her scrambling back in the bed toward the wall? She hears her mother utter in Russian, "Not again…"

"Mom, come on! NOW!" Jupiter orders her mother. Seeing the terror in the women's faces, she takes a breath and realizes they have no idea what's going on. "Caine and I will explain on the way. But when the head of my security says 'go', we go! Got it?"

Meek nods are returned as the black clad hulking shape finishes breaking out the window and two more appear.

"Jupiter you didn't get involved with the Bratva did you?" Aleksa's horrified face is illuminated by the moonlight streaming through the window. (1)

Aleksa receives a snort in reply as her daughter quips, "No, Mom. But some days it's a hell of a lot more dangerous."

The large figure picks up Jupiter and Aleksa can see his handsome face. But a scream escapes her mouth when she sees the fangs as he barks an order and bails out the window with his charge.

Another inhuman figure picks up Nino, who's so terrified she's speechless.

As Aleksa intakes air for another shriek, a hand gently goes to her mouth. "Shush now, Mrs. Jones. We're takin' the whole family to safety. Understand?"

"You?..." she gasps as Stinger picks her up bridal style.

"Hang on."

She feels his hands moving as if using some sort of controller and they rise to the window, which causes her to throw her arms around his neck. Chuckling softly he murmurs, "Here we go," and jumps. The fall is much slower than she expected and she finally dares to open her eyes when she feels a forward motion - but not a walk or a run. That's when she sees ground several feet below them and his boots glow as he glides.

"But how?"

"Not important. Getting you all off planet is," he grumbles.

"Why?" Aleksa starts to feel the chill of the night air through her nightgown and shivers.

"There were parties that didn't want your daughter to complete the negotiations."

"But who? The mob?"

She feels his boots hit something hard and sees a door closing behind them.

"If you'll excuse me m'lady, I need to get us outta here." Gently he sets her down and sprints off. She spins around to see her family being strapped into harnesses.

Stinger's voice comes over the comms, "Your Majesty, we're ready for take off. Everyone strapped in?"

"Except my mom and I. I'll take care of that - you get us into orbit!" Jupiter barks and forcefully grabs her mother's hand. "I need you to sit, pleasemom. This might get bumpy."

Doing as told, she's strapped in next to the muscle bound beast that carried her daughter. He helps secure the straps and looks a little worried as the vessel leaves the ground.

Upon the sharp climb he grabs Jupiter's waist and holds her to him tightly. Aleksa realizes he's protecting her from being slammed to the hatch.

"Thanks, hon." Jupiter snuggles into him. Feeling all the eyes of her family staring, she sighs and rolls her eyes. "Ok. Short of the long story. Everyone, this is Caine Wise. My boyfriend and head of security." She points to the other aliens in the bay and introduces them as the Skyjacker Unit assigned to protect her. "And the one flying this shuttle into orbit is Captain Stinger Apini. He and Caine have served together for a long time."

"You mean we're going into space?" Vladie exclaims looking worried about the prospect.

Jupiter nods.

"Cool!" Moltka's little round face lights up.

Looking to Caine, Jupiter asks, "It's the youngest ones who take this in stride, isn't it?"

He gives a considered, "Sometimes, Your Majesty."

"Why does he have fangs and pointy ears?" the boy asks, fascinated and unabashed.

"He's ummm…" Jupiter trails off and Caine finishes for her, "part err... wolf."

Glancing at all the non family in the bay, Aleksa's hand goes to her mouth as she notices every one of them seems to be not quite normal. Some more so than others. From bits of circuitry or metal to very animalistic features.

"Jupiter, explain. Why does this seem so normal to you and what the hell is going on?" Aleksa demands starting to be indignant - not only at the idea of space travel in her pjs - but that her daughter has kept such huge secrets.

Closing her eyes to figure out where to begin, "Well…"

The shuttle lurches to one side and then the other. Activating her boots that she slipped on when entering the shuttle, Jupiter attaches them to the floor as Stinger's voice comes over the comm, "We're under fire folks, but Aegis Zeroes are running interference for us."

Jupiter explains to Moltka, "Zeroes are mecha like from the anime you watch with Vladie."

"I told you to stop showing him that violent stuff!" Irina snaps at her oldest son.

Shaking her head, then flopping it back on Caine's chest she laughs, "Only my family would have a fight about cartoon tv shows as we flee powerful enemies and try to save the trade negotiation with Earth before it's ratified."

Aleksa's eyebrow shoots up and it reminds Jupiter she needs to explain more. She knew it'd be only a matter of time. The memory wipes wouldn't be enough forever.

"Who do you work for, Jupiter, and why do you answer to 'Your Majesty'?" her mother demands.

"I can't explain it all right now. But the simplest explanation is that I found out I'm intergalactic royalty. It sounds crazy, I know. Still does to me sometimes."

"Like Anastasia?" Nino interjects.

"We're rich!" Vladie can't believe his ears and starts cackling with glee.

Jupiter shrugs, not wanting to answer directly. She needs viable trade beyond what was earned in the past from the harvests, or they won't be. "Empires cost serious money to run."

"You hid this all from us," Vassily broods.

"If I'd come to you all saying, 'Hey I'm a space queen now isn't that great?' You'd all have locked me up in some asylum!" Jupiter shoots back then buries her head in Caine's shoulder. "Damn, this isn't the way I wanted things to go."

Possessively Caine nuzzles her and looks up with a warning glare to not say another word.

…

After docking, Jupiter is quickly ushered off the shuttle and Aleksa sees her daughter confidently issuing orders and receiving reports of all kinds. EVERYONE refers to Jupiter as Her Majesty.

Nino puts a hand on her sister's shoulder, "Greatness, just like the stars predicted at her birth!"

Patting her sister's hand she nods and in Russian shares the wonder, "Who would have thought? Our little Jupiter."

The now familiar accent startles their revelry, "Shall we get the royal family some proper clothes, or would you prefer to lounge aboard the Queen's flagship in your nightgowns?"

Aleksa's arms wrap reflexively around herself, as she realizes the old threadbare nightgown is probably pretty revealing. A jacket drops around each of the sisters' shoulders and Stinger and the one called Dipesh escort the ladies to the rest of the family group.

Captain Tsing debriefs the royal family on the situation and has the crew find lodging and attend their needs.

…

In Aleksa's quarters, she and Nino talk over the happenings of the day and try to make sense of it all.

Hearing the bing bong of the door chime, Aleksa fumbles and swears trying to let the visitor in. Evidently the visitor gives up waiting for her to figure it out and the door slides open. Expecting it to be Jupiter she chides, "About time, and now do we get the full explanation?"

When she sees it's not Jupiter at all, but Stinger and he's cocked his head to the side with a bemused expression, she gasps, "Oh, sorry. I thought…"

Nino excuses herself not wanting to be in the way, "I'll go check on the others…" and Aleksa watches her scheming sister go.

After a moment of awkward silence he shoves his hands in his pockets and asks, "May I come in?"

"Uh… yes. Please, do. Oh, and I'll get your jacket - that's probably why you're here." She scurries over to the shelf where it's folded neatly and returns it.

As he puts it on she babbles, "Thank you for lending it to me. It helped me not feel so exposed."

"My jacket isn't the only reason I'm here. Her Majesty requested I check on you and let you know she's off already to make her case for the treaty ratification on Orus and a few other details. Tsing insisted she'd have more security with Aegis representation."

"She's making you be messenger boy again?" Aleksa's disapproval shows for her daughter's decision. A captain shouldn't have to always run errands.

"Since Tsing's taking her, I volunteered to get you all to the main alcazar on Cathane. It's not a contested planet, and no one will dare set foot there to disturb the royal family," he explains.

"So you're a glorified babysitter right now?" Her skepticism gets the better of her before she can rein it in.

"M'lady, I prefer to think of it as glorified ferryman. Her Majesty tells me where to go all the time."

Aleksa doesn't miss the twinkle of mirth in his eyes at the retort, but her thoughts turn serious again. "So when will my daughter return?"

"Your daughter 'n mine'll return when the job's done. Kiza's Her Majesty's chancellor." He's not even phased at the concern.

"Aren't you worried about them?" Aleksa can't wrap her head around his attitude.

"Caine is the best soldier I ever went into battle with. He always brings them back safe. And Tsing's a tough one herself. They're in good hands. Now may I show m'lady where both parties are headed'?"

With her nod, he commands the ship's presence to overlay a star chart on the window with any names from Earth's astronomy catalogs. Among the glowing names she recognizes the planets and a few stars. When she thinks of Max and his polished English accent and love of astronomy, a few meteors fly by the window and she watches them hit the atmosphere making streaks of fire in the sky. By instinct she touches the screen where another is coming in and the strange childlike voice of the ship says they're the 'Alpha Capricornid meteor shower'.

Stinger's index finger touches the star named Canubulus to the far right on the window, "This is where our daughters are headed." Spreading his fingers he zooms out on the star to show the planetary system and then the highly industrialized planet of Orus.

"And where are we going?" she queries.

The window highlights a star named Volans on the opposite side of the window and she follows his example zooming in to find Cathane.

"But they're so far apart," she bemoans.

"Warp technology makes the trips between short - just a few days," he volleys.

"How does it work?" she rallies.

He spreads his hands in a pleading ignorance fashion. "Not my expertise. I just fly the ship and know the portal drive works. Only a few know the secrets."

"Then tell me how your boots work," she's trying to distract herself along with heeding her rampant curiosity.

"They harness the force of gravity, redirecting it in two differential equation slopes." He engages his boots so she can see better how they work.

"Can you show me the equations?" Now she's hooked.

He brings up the equation set and shows her how to interact with it. In no time, she's moving the equation around and throwing bits to one side or the other faster than he can follow. He has to beg off after a few moments, "I was only taught the basics. Was all I needed to know."

"But this is how fermionics is harnessed! We… our scientists have been looking for this!" Aleksa is so enthralled with the discovery, that she can't see why he's not ecstatic too.

Leaving her to play with the screen, he heads back to the deck.

* * *

Notes:

(1) Bratva is the Russian mob


	5. Her Majesty's Flagship - 15 days later

When Stinger returns to check on the Bolotnikovs, Nino stops him in front of Aleksa's door. She animatedly shakes a finger at him and babbles, "I'll have you know, you've created a monster!"

His face screws up, showing his absolute incomprehension of what she's talking about.

"Aleksa was an applied mathematician back in Russia. She hasn't touched the subject in over two decades. And now? Well, go in and look! I don't think she slept a wink! She made me come over and see and I had no idea what she was going on about. But I've never seen her so excited. Whatever you showed her woke something inside."

He presses the notification bell and when they hear no reply, Nino commands the door to open. The sight makes him wipe his hand over his face. Every possible surface is covered in vid screen overlays with all manner of equations, charts, simulations and little verbages that they're all committed to the ship's memory. Then seeing her on the floor propped against the wall, he zips over — checking her vitals.

A dreamy expression covers her visage as she mutters almost incoherent, "I found it…"

Scooping her up, he asks, "What did you find Missus Jones?"

She just giggles into his shoulder as he carries her to the bed. If she weren't so tired, he guesses she'd sound quite smug.

Nino fills him in as she tucks in her sister, "She said something to the effect of better portals and possibly time travel."

"Are you serious?!" Stinger interjects, then asks the ship's presence to confirm.

"Affirmative Captain Apini. She has likely discovered a way to make portaling 75% more efficient."

Sleepily Aleksa taunts Stinger with a triumphant smile, "You doubted me…"

"I shan't doubt you again," he swears and squeezes her hand. "Our legal advisor'll get your work registered. Sleep now, m'lady."

With an almost drunken sounding chuckle she badly mimics him, "M'lady…"

...

As he and Nino leave the room he asks, "Was she makin' fun of me accent?"

"You really don't know?" Nino doesn't believe he's this daft.

He shoves his hands in his pockets.

"She likes it when you call her m'lady. Been over 20 years since there was anyone who made her feel special like that."

"Beeswax," he mutters. "Complicates things."

"You don't think my sister's good enough for you? Or is there someone else?" Nino rounds on him.

"That's not it." Slumping against the wall, his arms cross and his mood turns sour.

"Then what?" Nino presses.

"She's royalty and I'm just a bloody splice for cripes sake."

"Chort (hell). And that means what? As if we're hoity toity. We're illegal immigrants that clean other people's houses." Nino isn't falling for it.

"It means…" He closes his eyes then kicks the bulkhead behind him. "It means she's gonna hafta find someone like her. I'm not even human and I refuse to be treated like a toy. It's why I asked for my contract to be sold to the Legion, Aegis or to your niece."

"Why can't it work? It works for Caine and Jupiter and he's a splice, right?"

"Splices are created to serve. Period."

"My sister and I could give a flying rat's ass about what this new fangled crazy intergalactic universe thinks. If you like her, pursue her."

The door opens and a very cranky Aleksa appears at the door. She grumbles through clenched teeth, "Does the whole ship need to know such things? Shut up, both of you!"

"And you, " she growls at her sister, "mind your own damn business!" The door shuts with finality leaving Nino blinking at Stinger's back as he storms down the hallway.

…

Nino stays out of Aleksa and Stinger's path all the next day. But that doesn't mean she's leaving them alone. Nope. She's found access to the Captain's records…

After a giddy little wiggle dance in her chair, she has the ship's presence convert his 'birth/hatch' date to something that makes sense in Earth terms. January 19...that causes her to do a fist pump. Damn she's good. She called him as a Capricorn right away. And after asking about the year and time the computer reads off '1893 at 6:35 am'. Nino's reaction is not so delicate, "What... the...?"

Mentally she tallies...a 122 year old Capricorn. How is that even possible? It sends shivers down her spine and she absent mindedly chews on the closest thing she could find to a pencil. She thinks it's a stir stick. But never mind that.

She calls up the star chart for that date: The house of Capricorn, with Saturn, Venus and Jupiter in Conjunction.(2) Ooh, a trio and a complex one! Considering his age, almost all of this will be in the past, since the birth horoscope represents early on in life. Quickly she works the reading.

'The house of Capricorn: calculated and disciplined, seeks rank in life, there's a battle between his ego and self esteem, able to win over people but cautious, and also frugal.'

'Saturn represents boundaries - so he has or had serious obstacles to overcome but he's got so much potential after they're dealt with. It also represents his mechanical aptitude. He works with machines very well. Venus represents his relationships. The strong Saturn and Venus conjunction says he's very guarded. Something hurt him badly - traumatically. He has to be patient with relationships, yet they often don't last. He's responsible, conservative, practical, and realistic.'

Nino hears a crack, and she realizes she bit through the stir stick. Tossing it aside she continues the interpretation of his astrological chart.

'Jupiter is the opposite of Saturn. It has a very 'now' oriented approach — so changes happen suddenly in his life. He's very moral and has a good sense of judgement. A natural advisor, counselor and confidant. With Saturn in the lowest position - it means he was held back. Wanted desperately to expand his horizons, but was kept from it.'

Her hand goes to her heart as it pounds in her chest. No wonder Captain Apini caught her attention. He's got to be the most astrologically interesting person she's met since Jupiter was born. And she can't even share this with Aleksa right now! How is she going to hold this all in? Nu ti dayosh (holy crap)! She has a ton of questions right now and isn't sure how to make them all congeal in her head to even start researching his past.

To calm her mind she looks up Dipesh (who loaned her his jacket).

* * *

Notes:

(2) Totally making this up. Though I did look up house of Capricorn and the conjunctions. House of _ means the sign on the east horizon when the person was born. So it's not usually the persons sign AND house - FYI. Also I *think* the signs and stars WHERE a person are born would be the ones used. So using Earth's would be odd. But it's the only reference Nino knows and Stinger did spend time on Earth. So with a little imagination - poof! It works.


	6. 2 Days Later

In the hall junction to their quarters, Stinger overhears the sisters in a heated debate about him and his horoscope.

"Nino stop it already! You haven't been this worked up since I met Max those years ago. Yes, the Captain is interesting. But, you of all people… you know damned well that I haven't even had a friend outside of our family and cleaning business in decades. If you keep pushing, he might even stop coming by! For now, just let me treasure every little time he says 'm'lady'. Please... I beg of you."

He wasn't even going to stop by after the bizarreness of the last encounter. But their arguing drew him in. And just his luck too - because he was going to stop saying 'm'lady' so he didn't encourage her. After hearing that, how could he be so cruel?

"Bugger it," he mumbles to himself as he goes to check on Aleksa and the ship's presence has confirmed Nino isn't with her. He just can't handle Nino right now, not with all her babbling about the stars and his 'destiny'. As if knowing something big was around the corner would have changed how he protected Caine or that he did what he had to in order to save his daughter or turning himself in after it. Criminently.

Hands shoved into his pockets to quell the feeling that this is a bad idea, he considers what in the hell he'll say. Hearing a door slide open and movement out of his peripheral vision, he realizes she's heading somewhere. He stops in his tracks. Why should he interrupt if she has something to do?

Aleksa wouldn't have normally looked, but the sound of the boots tromping behind her ceased - outside of her room. Recognizing him, she turns, hands clasping in front of her self consciously. "Can I help you, Captain?"

Removing his hat and tucking it under one arm, he opts to keep it simple. "I...I was just going to inform you that your research has been filed with the department of science on Orus. With Her Majesty's lawyers it sped through the process. Your mathematical proof seems to be stirrin' up quite the controversy in academic circles. Any amazing revelations to share today?"

Her hand covers her mouth at his teasing and the realization she's known in the wider 'verse now. She shakes her head - hand remaining in place.

"Well, m'lady, where are ye headed?"

A calmness fills her and she stands a little taller, "Actually, I was on my way to apologize for yelling at you and Nino when you'd been nothing but kind to me."

He gives a negative shake of his head. "I shoulda known better." Then changing the subject, he rubs the back of his neck as he asks, "Has m'lady seen the bridge yet?"

"Not yet, Captain…"

Returning his cap and offering her his arm with a miniscule of intimacy he says, "Stinger'll do just fine."

Taking him up on both she asks, "Ok, Stinger. Is that a nickname or your given name?"

"My name."

"Does it have the same meaning I'd understand or is there something in another language?"

"Splices are often given names that hint at the gene cross used," he shares.

"So, then Apini would relate to Apis for honey bee?" she pieces together.

He nods.

"My name isn't as descriptive. But Aleksa means defender. I guess I've had to be that several times in life though."

"Appropriate for a strong, intelligent lady," he analyses.

To take the attention off herself, she inquires, "Tell me it's none of my business if you don't want to answer, but is Nino right when she says you're over a hundred in Earth years?"

He runs a hand over his chin in consideration, "Somethin' like that. And I know better than to ask a lady her age."

It makes her smile. "Well then. Where do you call home?"

Shoving his mouth sideways he thinks for a second. "Here among the stars. Though, Kiza and I have a little old fixer-upper outside of Chicago. Not too far from where your family lived."

"Lived? We still do." She's trying to glean his meaning.

"Now that you're aware of your entitled status, it's only a matter of time," he says so matter-of-factly that it makes her do a double take.

She halts and it tugs on his arm - turning him around a bit. "You're serious?"

"Bees don't lie, m'lady." He's suddenly somber.

"I...I don't…" she stammers.

"A lot to take in, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Shall we postpone the bridge tour?" he asks, concerned he's upset her.

"N...no. Please, I've been so cooped up," she pleads.


	7. Arrival at Cathane - That Evening

Stinger isn't surprised at the media attention camped outside the complex. But it makes his job more difficult and he swears a blue streak at the inconsiderate media hounds. He has the rest of the family flown in cloaked. But Aleksa unfortunately has to face the crowd, or they won't leave her alone. At least he can be there to help her through it. Upon landing, he counsels her on how to handle the tide of reporters.

One of the crew had been kind enough to give her a scarf and perfume to dress up the simple uniforms they had aboard the ship. Reflexively she slips her arm into his as he leads her down the walkway, escorted by several Zeroes. This Zero variety has cannons and arms.

Instantly she's flooded by a barrage of questions about her discovery. At first she does well answering as many as she can. But the flurry doesn't stop and they don't even seem to wait for her to finish answering before another is asked. She looks to Stinger and he mouths, 'Done?' and she nods vigorously.

"That is all for now. Excuse us." He guides her through the throng of floating microphones and live video feeds. Questions continue to bombard her and Aleksa stiffens as it becomes harder and harder to take. Patting her hand to try to bring her calm, he reverts to his military training. He taps the back of his neck and neural net messages the Zeroes to close in.

"Make way for the Lady Jones!" Stinger barks so harshly that it makes Aleksa jump — the crowd parts in deference. Aleksa isn't sure if it's due to his commanding presence, his reputation, or the fact that technically she's 'Lady Jones' now. Or maybe it's all three.

When they're finally within a stone's throw of the entrance to a castle that Aleksa can only gawk in awe and compare to the Taj Mahal surrounded by some sort of force field. Out of nowhere Stinger jerks her down to the ground and she hears shots fired as one of the zeroes scoops the two of them up into an energy shield. She hears a roar from the machine and suddenly they're flying into the castle's shield. As Stinger sits up she sees the lush gardens and pools pass under them. Turning her attention to him, his eyes are attentively sweeping the landscape for any dangers, but he's holding his side as blood soaks his clothes.

"Oh god, no. Not again," she bemoans and starts to cry.

Wiping a tear from her cheek he comforts but the wound makes it difficult, "Shush now, m'lady. They'll get me patched up in no time."

She looks at him doubtfully, but he gives a decisive single nod.

Removing the scarf from her neck she takes his bloodied hand, moving it out of the way and urging him to lay back so she can put pressure on the wound. He sucks in a breath and hisses, "Careful!"

She curls into the Zero's hand next to him in order to keep steady and be of some help. Several moments pass by, but it feels like an eternity to her. While she's holding him, it's not how she'd prefer to be laying beside him. Every second that passes she's more worried that he might be wrong and it's churning her insides. Breathing is hard for him and there's so much oozing red that she can't look. But to say anything would be an insult. She's not sure, but he may have sensed her worry because he uses his free arm to stroke her hair.

"You wore lavender today," he comments out of the blue and it catches her off guard.

She nods into his shoulder.

"You shouldn't wear anythin' else," he continues.

That causes her to blink and a retort pops out of her mouth before she can stop it. "That's um… quite forward of you, Sir. Especially considering you can't take proper advantage of that in your current condition."

His snort of laughter is cut short by the pain in his side and she kisses his cheek before snuggling back a little closer into his chest as they touch down, "Well, I know what you meant."

They're met by a medi team and Aleksa is gently but firmly pulled away from Stinger. Though, she clenches her fists and flat out refuses to go inside until she knows he's safe. "What are you stupid or something? I'm staying here with him! You do not want to see the Bolotnikov temper!"

One rookie staff member, named Takul, makes the mistake of trying one more time. Placing a hand on her arm and tugging he urges, "But Lady Jones, you'll be safer inside and what if you're hit too?"

Grabbing the poor fellow's hand in a crushing grip - from years of hard labor, she extracts his hand from her arm and lowers her voice to a steely rumble, "I gave birth with no hope of any medical help or relief. I'll do damn well as I please right now. And if he is not being cared for with the same care I'd receive, that will be remedied immediately." The young looking servant, despite being quite a bit taller and stronger than her, looks in awe and steps back several paces.

Stinger glances up at her with an appreciative smirk, but then his expression changes with the exertion to speak. "M'lady, are you sure? I'd be appreciative, but if you knew what the cost is - you might think twice."

"I'm not worried about money," she glares, appalled that he'd think he should receive anything less.

"That's not the kind of cost I'm talkin' about. Jupiter gets her moral compass from you. Fewer die for the less expensive stuff. That's all I'm sayin'," he pants as a servant arrives with a glowing tube.

"Yes," she says and then bobs her head deciding officially after the fact. "But I'll need to understand more about this all later."

"Just heal, no dunk," he instructs painfully, knowing that she'll not take it well when she finds out what the glowing stuff really is.

Instead of the dreadful burn that usually comes with what he refers to as 'juice', it's a soothing salve and he instantly relaxes as the high grade RegeneX does it's magic - stitching him up good as new where the shot wound was.

Aleksa's eyes go wide when a few moments after starting to attend Stinger, one of the medics offers him a hand up. She'd mentally prepared for hours of surgery. Suddenly her knees feel wobbly, now that the adrenaline is done running it's course through her veins. The attendant that had tried to assist her before gets a shock when she grabs his shoulder and leans heavily on him, "Help me inside, please."

"I'll do it," Stinger insists and jogs up to relieve the young man.

"But…" Aleksa weakly protests, still mentally reeling from how quickly everything is happening around her. How can he be able to help her already?

Slipping his arm around her waist and giving her support as they walk, "You're a brave woman, m'lady. He can help us find you sit and a drink."

"Something strong…" she mumbles almost incoherently.

Nuzzling her head with his cheek, he comforts, "As you wish."

…

Nino is so giddy she's vibrating when she sees Stinger tenderly helping Aleksa into the sitting room to join the rest of the family. But she gasps at his blood soaked shirt and jacket and Aleksa's sticky hands. After the pair gets cleaned up and the group has another round of drinks, Aleksa shares the tale of the attack.

Everyone insists on poking and prodding Stinger's side when she tells of the miraculous healing. After the 3rd poke he curls up protectively and declares his ticklish side off limits - which only makes the matter worse. Aleksa teases him as Nino and Moltka insist on trying to get that spot, "Welcome to the Bolotnikov household. When we tease, it's love and acceptance." Stinger manages to get Moltka in a hold and gives him a knuckle rub on the head as Nino tries to pull the boy out to rescue him. When Vladie comes to help Nino, Stinger counts down "3...2...1!", then lets go. The whole trio goes sprawling backwards much to everyone's amusement.

Holding her sides from the laughter, Aleksa leans on Stinger and whispers, "You're as much a rascal as they are."

He puts an arm around her. "I had to deal with a squad of 50 of them for my first command in the Legion. Play is good for bondin', but I had to always stay a step ahead."

…

As Stinger predicted, Aleksa and clan don't take it well when they find out what the substance that healed him is made of. The staff is required to reiterate Queen Jupiter's policy - emergencies only and when it's gone it's gone. The Bolotnikovs take it even worse when they find out Earth was just barely saved from harvest by their very own Jupiter at great risk to herself. Stinger assures them all that Jupiter has put the planet on the list to join the commonwealth and that Jupiter and some powerful friends are working on alternatives so they can shut down the market.


	8. The Confession

Later when he and Aleksa are alone, he sits down with her for the talk he's been dreading.

Taking her hand in his he begins laying it on the line. "M'lady, I'm not a perfect man. Done things I'm not proud of. Before either of us could really get hurt, I want you to have the choice. The choice to say no or to be able to move on with me after what I've done. Will you give me your word that you'll hear my whole story before answerin'? I'll understand if ye need time before you answer. I just...I can't play at love. It's all or nothin'."

She nods but says, "I may need a drink first."

He squeezes her shoulder and asks the servant outside the room. When Stinger delivers her drink in a squishy glass she gives it a funny look. His hand goes to the back of his neck as he explains, "There's a point you might want to throw somethin'." When he sees her eyes squint and her lips purse, he downs his own drink before losing his nerve.

Sitting across from her, he pours out his life - what he remembers of his short childhood, the Legion, the court martial, being stuck as a marshal for the Aegis because that's the only job anyone would give him and he had a daughter to feed (though this marshal grade wasn't one to watch over a harvest - he couldn't ever do that), Caine bringing Jupiter to his house where they discovered she's royalty, and Kalique abducting her by turning the kidnappers to her advantage - likely saving Jupiter's life. Here he pauses to get them both a drink, "Because the rough bit's comin' up. Do you need anything else first?"

Before he can return to the story, he has to take a deep breath to calm his nerves. His stomach is all tied up in knots and he's got a wicked headache. But plow through he does - feels he's obligated.

When he gets to where he turned Jupiter over to Titus in trade for the treatment to heal Kiza, Aleksa is justifiably livid. He'd planned well when he asked for the soft tumblers. She throws what's left of her drink at him — then the glass and his empty glass and the couch pillows and every little decoration within arm's reach. As she reaches for the floating candle stick, he grabs her wrists tight enough she can't do him harm. He'd never be able to trust her if she'd hit him like that. But he lets her scream yell and swear a blue streak at him and spit in his face until she starts to wind down. Then he lets her go, guiding her back to the couch as she sobs, drained emotionally. Damn, he wants to hold her through this, but he's the last person she'll want to provide comfort.

"I deserve it. All that and more. But I'm not done with my story... though the worst is done," he rasps. Deserving or not, it still hurts to be called every nasty name in the book plus quite a few new ones. What's worse is he hurt her so much she won't even look at him. His head falls to his hands.

Nino comes charging into the odd doorless chamber after hearing her sister so upset. Seeing her big sister weeping and Stinger averting his eyes, she rushes to Aleksa's side and glares at the man who hurt the only immediate kin that she has left.

"What did you do to her?!" Nino demands.

Shit, this is hard. He was really starting to like this family. Before answering he sucks in his bottom lip, "I told her the truth… about what I'd done."

In the confusion of the situation all Nino can manage is, "But…"

Aleksa wails as Nino holds her, "He betrayed our Jupiter…"

Nino's jaw drops practically to the floor before she recovers and turns her back on him. Mentally she starts reviewing his horoscope trying to figure out where she went wrong in trusting him.

Kneeling on his haunches with his hands clasped in front of him he croaks, "Every day I serve her is penance for what I've done. In a wisdom beyond her years, your daughter forgave me and provided the gene recode that fully cured my daughter, instead of the temporary one I'd been originally offered. Unlike every other entitled I've met, she values my kind equally with humans and has proven it over and over. Splices are flocking to her in droves and I will serve her even with my last breath."

Aleksa's red rimmed eyes look into his regretful ones that flash from green to yellow. For a moment he thinks he may have a chance as they connect. But when she breaks the connection, he gets up to leave. He's never felt more miserable in his life and his shoulders slump as his head hangs and slow steps lead him to the door. Bloody, stupid fool. Why'd you ever think this would work?

Now that the wave of hot anger is exhausted and her emotional level is more sane, Aleksa sits up and gripes, "Why'd you make me promise to hear your whole story, if you're just gonna leave? Get your ass over here and tell it. I can't handle more than one session of this."

His face lifts skyward and he mouths a quick gratitude.

Returning to his seat he finds his throat is still tight and dry, but he's got to get this over with. So he picks up at turning himself in and helping Aegis get a location on Jupiter. Then Caine coming to his cell and asking why he'd done it, Caine's understanding and need of his help to get through a field of warhammer mines, Caine's rescue of Jupiter, and her obtaining Caine's and Stinger's pardons so they could get their wings back.

"Wings?" Aleksa and Nino ask in disbelief at the same time.

He waves them off with both hands, "Aye, but that's not important right now."

Aleksa whispers, but not out of Stinger's range of hearing, in Russian to Nino, "That's my girl thinking of others."

The emotional process is wearing him down and his voice is getting pretty gravelly from all the talking. Wiping his hand over his face he begs off for a moment, "Can I get you ladies anything?"

When he returns with a glass of ice wine for each of the trio, he leans back in the chair and sips for a few moments as he processes. "This next part is going to sound a tad barmy - because you don't remember. Your memories were wiped because it was rather traumatic. But you can ask Her Majesty to verify."

Nino interrupts, "My sister or both of us?"

"I'm gettin' there. Can you just listen?" Stinger fusses.

Zipping her lips, she scrunches down like a scolded puppy.

Gathering his thoughts again, he shares how Jupiter just wanted to return home and that she and the Aegis crew found the Bolotnikov clan had been kidnapped by Balem, Jupiter's agreement to go with them, the portal closing, Stinger's talk with Caine, Caine diving into the largest hurricane in Earth's solar system to go after Jupiter, the portal finally opening, the Aegis ship going in after them for rescue, and holding out as long as possible as Caine brought each of the family members to the ship.

Stinger interjects a comment to Aleksa, "Remember when I delivered the message at your house — you said you remembered my voice?"

She nods and leans forward on the couch.

"You were brought in first and I watched over you. We believed you unconscious but couldn't be absolutely sure. Looking back I think you had some awareness because you kept shaking and responded to my voice. For some reason when I spoke, you'd calm. So I stayed with you until I could further sedate you for portalin'.

"Your rescue is when I first came to have feelings for you. I hated to have to let them wipe your memory, but it was for the best. Evidently your subconscious still held a few of them anyway. Her Majesty told us what she was put through and the threat to your lives. If you had kept your memories from that time, it could have been very debilitatin'. You were all returned to your house after the repairs and things returned to normal, as far as you knew.

"You know or can piece together everything from there."

After the baring of his soul, he's completely exhausted. Putting a hand on hers and seeing she doesn't shrink away, he ventures, "Thank you...for hearing me out." Knowing better than to press his luck, he reluctantly lets go and rises to leave. "I expect you'll need some time to think it over."

Reaching the doorway he hears Aleksa call, "Stinger…"

"Aye?"

"I did need to hear it… all of it."


	9. The Next Morning

While making a sweep of the grounds and thinking through how to repel any further attacks on the royal family, Stinger receives a message from the Captain of the Guard that the perpetrator's been apprehended. Using the neural net, he has the alcazar's presence ask Aleksa to open her balcony grav field door to bring her news.

He can spot Nino's curly mop then her squeal at the sight of him buzzing up to the 3rd floor. Delight or dismay he's not quite sure. All he can make out is "Aleksa, he's coming! Hurry!" Not much of a help.

The sight of her pulling the neck of her bathrobe up tighter around her neck and her wet hair dripping down her back - well, it makes his breath catch and he looks at his boots as he touches down. Clearing his throat, he mutters, "I can come back later…"

Covering a snigger at his discomfort, Nino glances one more time at him with his bee wings spread out behind him then excuses herself.

Aleksa turns over her palm, signifying her Russian casualness to things that would normally put others off kilter, "You're here already. So?"

She's utterly unreadable. Stinger can't shake the bad feeling creeping up on him. But he's a skyjacker, he's been through worse. Steady on.

"Lady Jones…"

"No, m'lady today?" she asks.

"Didn't know if you wanted me to call you that anymore," he laments.

Shifting her weight and pulling the robe up close again, she chides, "Spit it out, already. It's chilly out here."

He swallows, puts his hands formally behind his back and follows the order. "The attacker is in custody, awaiting trial. Would you care to be present?"

"What would you recommend?" She tilts her head.

Stinger cuts to the point, "Well, if you want to face your attacker and issue the judgement then attend. Otherwise his death will be a quick one."

Aleksa's calm is finally rattled. "What? No jury? No lawyers? What if he's not the one?"

Holding out both hands, he explains, "Different system here. He attacked you, and confessed - giving us the name of the one who hired him. So his death will be quick. Entitleds are protected. Now if you wish some other fate for him, then that is your say. On your home, it's your game. You're ruling class."

"I had just relaxed and now I need a drink already. It can't even be noon local time."

"I assume that means you don't wish to attend. Understandable," he tries to glean - but how she said it sounds so... so entitled. Not the Aleksa from yesterday.

Her eyes dart to him, "Stallin's balls, no! I was saying… well it doesn't matter right now. When will his trial be? Do I have time to be briefed on this?"

"Lady Jones, it's on your time schedule. You can let him rot in a cell if you wish," Stinger offers noncommittally with a frown.

Blinking a few times and placing her fingertips over her mouth, it starts to sink in. "Bozhe moy (oh my god)! I have absolute power over life and death for him. Stinger… I… I need to sit down and have a very stiff drink."

Tenderly he takes her arm and leads her inside.

Taking his counsel, she finds out the attacker is owned by an entitled portal scientist who thought she was on the verge of a breakthrough. Aleksa's research blew hers away - destroying her life's work. The attacker is a lame felitant splice. Aleksa asks if the splice said why he took the job. "No m'lady," pops out of Stinger's mouth before he can correct himself.

At that slip, she squeezes his hand. "A quick aside from our heavy topic. In my bath today, I came to a conclusion. Not a final answer mind you. But a start. Want to hear it?"

"Shoot." His head cocks and his eyebrows lift in expectation.

"If you're willing, I would at least like to have your continued friendship. That's how this all started. You've been a guide and stabilizing factor for me as I fumble through this insane new world and you knew the stakes."

Relief floods through him and one side of his mouth turns up. "I'll take that."

Not wanting to spoil the moment, but knowing someone's life is on the line, Aleksa reluctantly returns to the unpleasant subject. "Do you think the splice will say why he did it? We know the motive of the entitled and can press charges. But I'm starting to suspect the only one to really be punished will be the splice."

"Correct." Stinger makes a mental note that she still holding his hand. "It's really stacked against your splice attacker."

"Then I have one more important question and I know you'll give a straight answer. Stinger - you were the one wounded yesterday. Would you have mercy on him?" she asks and looks down at her lap unsure she really wants to hear, but knows the need.

"In the middle of the chaos, I would have had no problem putting him down. But your compassion is infectious. Then it boils down to what to do with him."

The heavy responsibility on her shoulders causes her to puff up her cheeks in concentration. Slowly releasing her breath, she takes the thoughts to their conclusion, "'Uneasy lies the head that wears a crown' … I'd like to know why he did it. We'll get him healed. And then we'll need to research any talents he might have. Though, I'm not sure I'd trust him near my family."

"Yet, you trust me," Stinger points out.

She gives an exasperated sigh.

"Look, I won't argue with your choice. Not my place. I wouldn't put him near my family either. Just thought you'd want to see the obvious. You may meet his need and reach him, like Her Majesty did with me. Or he may never see what you're doin' for him because he's only seen the selfish entitled and may bite the hand that feeds. It's the risk you take, m'lady. And it's why most entitleds wouldn't bother with anything but a speedy execution."


	10. Cathane Palace Dungeon

As Stinger leads Aleksa to the cell, he warns her, "M'lady, this could be difficult."

She sets her shoulders and holds her head high, and it makes his chest swell with pride. The determination to do what she sees as right is yet another thing he admires about her.

An unearthly cat-like wail greets them as they look down through the grate in the floor to the cell below, "Just get it over with!"

The child sized vaguely humanoid body is curled up in pain with several spots of blood matted in the thick ginger fur. Aleksa gasps, "Stinger, you said he was lame, not recently wounded…"

He hadn't seen the prisoner yet either and automatically reaches to put a hand on her back, offering comfort.

To the guard in the cell block, she commands, "Fetch the healers."

Stinger adds, "And a meal."

With a salute and click of his heels, he's off.

"Don't bother," the splice moans, "Just kill me, already."

Glad she had the sense to wear a pant suit instead of one of the suggested dresses, she kneels and scoots to the edge. "What's your name little one?"

No answer, just sniffles and whimpers.

Stinger pipes up, "M'lady, he's probably mature for his splice type. May I?"

She squeezes his hand in affirmation and doesn't let go.

"Healers will be here soon. It will be in your best interest to answer. M'ladys' idea of mercy is more than just a quick death. But she needs your cooperation. Were your wounds inflicted before you were apprehended or did our soldiers do this to you?"

Just as Stinger's about to give up, the pitiful creature answers, "Before."

Footsteps announce the arrival of the medics and Stinger ushers Aleksa out. "This won't be pretty, m'lady. We'll return after it's all done."

Hisses, wails, growls, and screeches echo down the hall behind them. When Aleksa looks back with concern, he clarifies, "Medical grade RegeneX burns wickedly."

Seeing she's not happy with that answer, he shares, "I've been through it more times than I can count. He'll be ok. And he did try to kill you."

"That's why you were grateful for the same treatment as I would have been given…"

"Bingo."


	11. Palace Grounds

Strolling in one of the gardens helps pass the time. Stinger knows the names of almost all of the flowers and the bees here are all curious about the duo. Aleksa steps away in instinctual reaction to the bees.

"They're just sayin' hi." Letting one crawl onto his index finger, he holds her out to Aleksa to see the blue and purple iridescence. "Don't be afraid."

Her eyebrow lifts in disbelief.

Giving an annoyed sigh before reiterating, "I had to explain this to Her Majesty too. They won't sting you because they're genetically designed to recognize royalty. Any guesses why they're here at the alcazar?"

She steps closer and they gather around her. The little translucent one he holds up shines like a jewel in the sunlight. Gingerly Aleksa holds out her finger and the tiny worker rubs it's antennae on her finger tip.

"She brings greetings from her hive," Stinger interprets.

"My greetings to you and your hive in return," Aleksa punts. Turning her attention to Stinger's question, "To pollinate the many fruit trees?"

"Side benefit. They help identify any shape shifters masquerading as royalty. They're also a great spy network. Brave, loyal, and hardworking."

To a small group of green leaf cutters he tuts mildly.

Aleksa tilts her head in curiosity.

Rolling his eyes he grumbles, "Told 'em to mind their own beeswax."

It brings a small amused smirk to her face. "So your bee genetics allow you to speak with them?"

"Aye." He shoos them all off so the bees aren't being a bother. Though they still hover a few feet away. Changing the subject he suggests, "Usually the center of the maze has a surprise - a place of respite, or a statue, or the like. When I flew over this morning, it wasn't evident and I'm curious. Shall we?"

…

Stinger and the bees soon learn that Aleksa has no directional skills what-so-ever. He suspects it has to do with the fact that the sun rises in the north west on this planet. After a few turns, he has a talk with their flying chaperones about not lining up in front of them to show the way, so they don't ruin the mini adventure. Despite his fussing, they zip about animatedly.

"Are they trying to say something?" Aleksa asks.

"They're excited about us nearing the center. Told 'em not to give it away. Evidently no one's visited the center for a long while."

Four more turns lead them to the center - a miniature flower field with a spiral path that leads around a pond, then to a rise in the center. Aleksa names off poppies, buttercups, lupine, and sunflowers. Stinger points out butterfly weed, cosmos, calliopsis, and several others. As they dally along the path, Aleksa runs her hand over some of the flowers and in surprise exclaims, "They moved! Curled around my hand…"

So, he repeats her actions. Reflexively the flowers gently entwine his fingers. One in particular seems to be persistent and when he backs away, the pretty blossom follows as far as it can. A little bee lands on his shoulder, buzzes for a second then flies off. Chuckling to himself, he picks the cheeky blossom. Aleksa is absorbed in running her hands over the flowers delighting in their reaction, so he clears his throat.

Turning her attention to him, she sees Stinger staring at her intently, standing there with a shimmering bloom of the palest yellow.

"M'lady, this blossom wanted the honor of adorning your hair. May I?"

Her fingertips go to her mouth and she nods, as a fluttering nervousness fills her inside. "It's been over 20 years since anyone…" Her voice trails off as his hand gently brushes over her cheek, guides the stem of the flower behind her ear and then curls it around a lock of her hair. It feels childish to her, but she can't take her eyes off him as he inspects his work and nods approval.

"Who knew flowers had such good taste? But it sets off your lovely face well." Stinger can't seem to look away either as her green eyes sparkle from the reflection off the pond. "I'm surprised they all didn't jump at the chance…"

A stray wisp whips in the breeze and he tucks it behind her other ear. In return, she presses his rough hand against her soft cheek. Such intimate contact, especially after last night, causes his heart to jump in his chest.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees the faint glow of a grav beam and it hits him what this maze is. His stomach drops, because he's gonna have to explain and she might think he planned it. Mentally he curses his curiosity.

"Stinger, what's wrong?" she asks seeing the change in his mood.

"I...I just realized what this maze is for…" he trails off, not wanting to say. But she's waiting for the answer. Running a thumb over her cheek once more before the spell breaks completely, he explains, "I couldn't figure it out when I flew over because the very center didn't show well from above. They must have a cloaking field over it." When it isn't registering for her, he grudgingly elaborates as he removes his hand and the magic completely dissipates, "It's a lovers tryst maze. The central area goes to a hidden chamber." Biting his bottom lip then apologizing, he looks away ashamed, "I'm sorry m'lady. It wasn't a trick... I promise."

Placing her hand under his chin and making him meet her gaze, she can't help but bust out in laughter at his pouting face. He steps back and his jaw tightens.

Seeing he's rather affronted, she covers her mouth with the back of her hand to quell her giggles. Taking his hands in hers, still unable to wipe the smile off her face, she shares the reason for her reaction. "Stinger Apini. Don't you find it ironic that the one of us with a century's experience in the ways of the verse, still has a smidge of innocence?" Kissing his cheek she whispers, "Absolutely charming."

He shakes his head shyly, then impulsively cups her face in his hands and locks his lips with hers. It causes her to jump at first, but she responds by wrapping her arms around his neck to stop him from pulling away after the initial kiss. With sparks running up and down his spine and his heart racing, he wants nothing more than to sweep her up and take her to the hidden room. He puts his forehead to hers and runs an index finger over the contour of her lips as he whispers, "You keep surprising me. By the gods, you're amazing Aleksa."

Another thought occurs to him when he notices a lack of lavender on her skin. It was there before they entered. He'd better act on this before his head is completely clouded with the emotion and the hormones pounding through his veins. Wrapping her fingers around his hand, he grazes his lips over her knuckles, "Will you return with me at some point, m'lady?"

She closes her eyes and smiles at the thought, a little disappointed but knowing they have responsibilities. Resigned to the tasks ahead, but still caught up in the headiness of this place she winks and teases, "I'll consider it."

One more quick kiss and they force themselves to walk back down the path. There seems to be some sort of resistance to them walking this direction. Not strong enough to stop them, but noticeably there. Suspicions confirmed, he grabs her hand and starts to run with her out of the garden.

Panting as they arrive a few turns away, Aleksa exclaims, "What in the world was happening back there?"

"You noticed it too?" he verifies.

"Yeah. Like amplifying my feelings fifty times over."

As his pulse returns to a normal pace but there's still a warm glow in his chest, he pulls her to him and wraps his arm around her. "I'm glad we figured it out. The aphrodisiacs in there were so strong, I couldn't smell the lavender you wore. That's when I realized it was more than our own emotions."

Tucking her head into the crook of his neck, she's content to remain there for several moments. "It was so enchanting," she almost inaudibly voices the thought — afraid it will turn out to all have been a dream.

When she can think straight again, she pulls back enough to see his face. "Stinger, If you're worried at all about bringing me here, don't. Deep down, I knew I'd still want to be with you. It just would have taken a little longer. The words were too hard to say at the time."

Pressing his lips to her forehead, his throat is tight as he croaks, "Thank you."

…

Walking out of the maze hand in hand, they notice the servants look at them quizzically then go back to their duties. Stinger starts to be put out with their stares, but keeps it to himself. It's Aleksa who finally asks, "Takul, why is everyone giving us funny looks?"

Shuffling uncomfortably, he dodges, "Lady Jones, were you displeased with the maze garden?"

Her eyes narrow, "No. We were rather spellbound by it. So, spill the beans."

Licking his lips and swallowing, he looks for a way to phrase it as delicately as possible, "Well… it's just that… well… no one's visited that maze for hundreds of years, it would have been particularly powerful. Would have done it's best to give you two the desire of your heart… No one ever comes out of that maze through the entrance." Relieved she doesn't seem to be offended, he zips off before she can ask anything else.

"We'll have to visit it again soon, so the poor garden doesn't sulk," she nudges Stinger impishly.

After he's able to close his gaping mouth, he wraps his arm around her waist and promises, "M'lady, I wouldn't deny you anythin'."

He wonders if it's his imagination, but he could swear the flower in her hair seems to have regained a bit of it's glimmer.


	12. Porch overseeing Loch of Moons & Dock

Sipping mid afternoon tea, Aleksa and Nino sit side by side on a chaise and wait for Stinger to return from the day's briefings. Nino remarks, "How did Jupiter find a samovar? I didn't think they'd have such a tersie item in this high tech place..."

"Listen to you! A royal for what a few days and already you're speaking funny!" Aleksa ribs.

"Well, I'm grateful for something that reminds me of home. If you'd have let me finish, that's what I was about to say. Speaking of uppity, you're absolutely glowing today and rumors have been flying, sister. And NOT a word about it from you." Nino waggles her eyebrows as she scolds.

Smugly, Aleksa leans back in her chair and sips as she debates if she'll answer.

"I know that look! So you and Stinger are a couple. Ha! I called it!" In her chair she does a wiggle dance of glee. "So what pushed you in the right direction to forgive him?"

"You're always so nosy, Nino!"

She holds up both hands and shrugs, "The stars told me there would be happiness in my family today. It's a good interpretation, no? And besides, you're the one that had it the roughest of all of us. You deserve some happiness. If love comes for me, it'll have to hit me over the head."

Aleksa leans on her eccentric but wonderful sister. "I couldn't have made it through those years without you."

Pushing her off playfully, Nino dodges, "No getting sappy on me, we've had enough crying lately to last a month!"

When they see a group approaching, carrying a struggling fuzzball, Aleksa hollers curtly, "Let the felitant use his own feet, for goodness sake!"

"A house cat? Seriously?" Nino screws up her face in disbelief, then takes a cue from Aleksa's suddenly cool demeanor.

Stinger flies in behind the guards, jogging to meet the ladies first. Putting a hand on Aleksa's shoulder, he mumbles under his breath, "You ready?"

Giving a pat on his hand in affirmation, she can't bring herself to say no. The trial is happening whether she's ready or not.

An ominous collective pound from the guards' staves hitting the ground starts the session. The shaggy collared feline is shoved forward in several sets of chains and his hands bound in front of him. He ends up on his knees, but Aleksa observes he'd rather be standing.

Stinger announces, "Gizmo Shmizmo you will be sentenced for your attempt on Lady Jones'. Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

Quickly closing her eyes for composure, Aleksa mentally has to question who in the world would name a being so stupidly.

"Why bother? It's just a matter of time until you have my head," he states resigned.

"Will you tell me what your motive was?" Aleksa requests.

"Just get it over with," he hangs his head.

Moving just out of reach of Gizmo, Aleksa crosses her legs and sits down in front of him. "You see the odds always stacked against you, don't you Mr. Schmizmo?"

"Ya, think?" he glares.

"Let me tell you a story. See 25 years ago, there was a young applied math teacher married to the love of her life and pregnant with their first child…" She proceeds to tell her tale to this strange being — from the loss of Max, to her flight from Russia because of the rising violent gang activity, to arriving at a new country but always being a second class citizen and never being able to utilize her mind - just being used for the cleaning service to the privileged and underpaid ta-boot for it. Never able to get ahead or improve her life.

Holding out her rough calloused hands, she challenges, "I may not have been in your shoes exactly, but these hands tell my story. It's only been a few days, that out of a miracle I don't fully understand, I've become what they call an 'entitled'. I don't ask for your pity. But I suspect there's more to your story too. Will you tell me?"

"So you think a little story's gonna make it all better, lady? Things don't change for my kind," his fierce eyes dare her to disagree.

Stinger kneels beside his lady. "Actually she and her family are making a difference in the lives of many of our kind. You've heard of Her Majesty Jupiter Jones?"

"So?" Gizmo remains petulant.

"Lady Aleksa here is her mother. Everyone says 'so and so entitled' is a good person. But in this family's case - it's true. Redemption is possible with this household, even for me," Stinger admits.

"But you're the legendary Stinger Apini. Even a household pet like me knows who you are. You're a bee splice - always honorable. You helped Her Majesty through her ascension. Couldn't have been much…" Gizmo glosses over.

Stinger coughs. "Try turning Her Majesty over to Titus Abrasax in exchange for my daughter being healed."

Gizmo gapes and looks from Stinger to Aleksa who nods, and back again. Gizmo gives in, "Alright, you got me."

Stinger taps the button on the felitant's foot manacles which roll up and drop to the ground. Settling more comfortably on his haunches, he's about to share his tale.

Low rumbling of a sonic boom from an approaching ship entering the atmosphere interrupts him though. He scrambles toward Aleksa, but Stinger catches him by the scruff of the neck and holds him up with a look of disgust.

Shrieking and wriggling to try to escape the felitant howls, "I was throwing myself at her mercy! Just don't let that little monster get me! Anything but that! I'll kill myself first!"

"Take him and Nino inside, quickly!" Aleksa hisses.

Stinger adds, "Remove his locator and get him away from the last signal."

...

The sleek white corvette class personal shuttle glides in at an angle and the design reminds Aleksa of a falcon in flight, tucking in one of its grey wings a bit for a tight turn. Fermion fields keep the 'feathers' in place and each section is highly detailed. Where the eye would be is the cockpit window. (3)

'Feathers' splay and the wings open to slow the ship and kick up vortices of dust, then tuck in as the craft docks 'sharp, pointy beak' first .

Finding herself standing and straining to get a better look at the magnificent vessel, Stinger wraps her arm around his in preparation to present her for greeting their unexpected 'guests'. "Lord Greylock is gracing you with his presence, m'lady. He's 3rd primary for that house and a strong proponent of the sciences. Just so you know. Even before the dust settles from coming into entitlement, you are 4th primary to the House of Abrasax. But your house is more prestigious - so you outrank him."

"But I don't have the slightest idea how to deal with this!" Aleksa protests.

Stinger encourages, "You were born for this, m'lady. Let that Bolotnikov strength guide you."

The head of the raptor ship tilts up and allows Lord Greylock and entourage to descend the extending grav beam gangplank.

"He's straight out of the Jane Austen novels! Nino will freak when I tell her." Aleksa remarks under her breath to Stinger, "I wouldn't mind seeing you in a getup like that…"

Indeed, Lord Greylock is hustling as fast as is fitting and yet remain dignified in his tall top hat, long green frock coat, burgundy vest and ascot, loud plaid pants and knee high boots. He uses a cane, but only for show and tugs a very unwilling little girl in tow. His ebony skin, monocle and carefully shaped mutton chop sideburns only add to his aire. Her pink ringlet curls, that contrast with her chocolate skin, bounce on her charcoal grey duster jacket and her black skirt is so fluffed with petticoats she looks like a goth doll.

As the pair approaches, Aleksa sees the horrid scowl on the child's face and has to bite her lip to keep from laughing as the ridiculous pouting brat is dragged along. Looking to Stinger is no help, he's gone into stoic soldier mode.

Upon reaching the formal porch, Lord Greylock takes a deep breath to gather his wits and tighten his grip on the squirming girl's hand and pass off his cane to a servant. Under his breath he hisses, "Do behave yourself, Portentia. Daddy is quite put out with you."

Stinger intercedes, "Lady Aleksa this is Lord Haversham Greylock." (4)

The gentleman doffs his top hat and graciously greets her, "Pleased to meet your acquaintance Lady Aleksa." At her lack of response and refusal to offer her hand he adjusts his monocle. "Forgive my intrusion on your day, good lady. I should not be surprised that you greet us so coldly, not even meeting us at the dock." Squaring his shoulders, he resigns himself, "It is to be expected, I reckon."

"Lord Greylock, would you please tell me the reason you have barged in on us today? I was just conducting business." Aleksa none to gently inquires to get the ball rolling and to let him know she has other things she'd rather be attending.

Directing his attention to his daughter he prompts, "Portentia… what would you like to say to the good Lady Aleksa."

Mouth pursed and eyes narrowing in an old woman-like scowl she steps forward, though her father still has a death grip on her hand. "Daddy wants me to apologize to you. But why should I? You ruined my life's work! Horrible witch! I want my pet back and you can go to…" A hand clasps over her mouth and her father hands her off to servants that drag her back a few steps.

As if he'd been hit, Greylock's face turns and he grimaces. Mastering is countenance again, he quickly says what should have been in the first place. "Lady Aleksa, I offer my most humble apology to you for the attempt on your life and the wounding of your manservant. Portentia has been working on a similar formula for the past six years, but her actions are inexcusable. She will be punished. Please, let me make it right. I have no wish for our houses to be divided."

Behind them Portentia has squirmed her mouth free and shrieks, "You've ruined my life! My math and my pocket allowance for two months!" before she's quelled again.

With a death stare over his shoulder he counters as his temper finally starts to show, "Six now, my dear. It only gets worse from here. You severely tempt me to cut you out of my will! COMPLETELY!"

A muffled, "I hate you!" is heard before she's actually gagged and her father motions for her to be dismissed.

Greylock straightens his vest and returns his attention to Aleksa, "I guess that leaves one more alcazar for my much more deserving niece." He shrugs. "I should have listened to my predecessor's advice when zhe warned me that my late wife had been a terror as a child. It took her a few centuries to grow out of that phase."

Aleksa still has no words for the sight she's seen. She only hopes it comes across like Stinger's stoic act.

"I am truly sorry for you having to witness this. But I'm a firm believer in owning up to one's actions. I can only hope this lesson today will stay with my daughter for decades to come." Clasping his hands together, signalling the start of business, "What may I do to make this up to you dear lady? Property? Company shares? My ship?..."

She sweeps her hand in a gesture toward the patio furniture. "Would you care for some tea while we discuss?"

He accepts and they volley over the fact that Aleksa isn't sure she wants "things" in return. Taken aback, he wonders what he could possibly offer.

"I take it, you wish to keep this out of court - am I right?" Aleksa's shrewd math skills and experiences overhearing deals made by the rich while she cleaned kick in.

He swallows, "Yes, Lady Aleksa."

A moment passes as he ponders other offers. And something dawns on him, "Lady Aleksa, your manservant did not share your surname, so I might know your rank and be able to offer proper compensation. Records on the planet only state that it's in the process of transfer. So I am at a loss."

Folding her hands primly in her lap she states brusquely, "I am Aleksa Bolotnikov Jones, mother of Her Majesty Jupiter Jones the recurrence of Seraphi Abrasax and I am the 4th primary for the aforementioned house. Anything else you need to know, Lord Greylock?"

The blood drains from his face. It surprises Aleksa that a man with such amazing dark skin could look so pale. "N...no, my lady. Th...that is sufficient. Thank you."

"Listen, it's a trivial detail." She waves it off. "What I would like from you is an alliance - between our houses — so that we can avoid such... unfortunate occurrences in the future."

Perking up at this, Lord Greylock eagerly accepts, "A most excellent and agreeable suggestion, my good lady! The tax penalties alone would discourage my daughter from further attacks. It would also further both our positions. If only I could get my Portentia to have such insight. But she is only 11, you know. Shall I have my people contact yours to work out the details?"

"Yes. I'm sure we can make this work." Aleksa rises and offers her hand - finally feeling like she can get into the formality of this crazy situation now that it's almost over.

He follows suit and grasps her hand in a hearty friendly manner. "I look forward to the alliance between our houses, good lady." Still holding her hand he intimates with a smile that reaches his eyes, "And perhaps more in the future."

Out of the corner of her eye she sees Stinger's minute scowl. Aleksa manages to stifle her response and murmur only with a smile, "Good day to you, Lord Greylock."

Evidently pleased enough with that, he bids her adieu. "No need to see me off dear lady." He starts toward his ship and turns as if remembering some detail. "Oh, and Lady Aleksa, please… do not feel any need to return the felitant."

When the ship leaves dock, Stinger puts a hand on her shoulder and squeezes, "All in a day's work for a brand spankin' new entitled, hey m'lady?"

"You're just glad he's gone," Aleksa tuts mildly as she pats his hand, and hears a little huff. Indicating the cushion beside her, she requests, "About that garden..."

…

When the coast is clear, Nino runs out and hugs her big sister as she peppers her with questions. "Aleksa! Where did all of that decorum come from? And how did you know all that would come from an alliance? And what about that little devil girl who thinks she already has a 'life's work'?"

Aleksa rolls her eyes. Which question does she answer? "I imagined I was in Pride and Prejudice - which you've made me watch more times than I can count! I had no idea. And I don't want to know. No more questions now for a while, sister. Please."

Seeing the servant who's become her favorite (in her eyes Stinger will never be a servant), she asks, "Takul, would you please let the guards know it's safe to bring Gizmo back."

"As soon as the neural override control collar is removed, Lady Aleksa," he informs.

Palm going to her face, Aleksa sighs. "I assume that's what made him try to kill me."

"Yes Lady Aleksa. We contacted his splicer. Mr. Schmizmo's not genetically programmed for such violence. The splicer verified that it took the override to force him into it."

...

Moltka joins them a few moments later and splashes his feet in the pond while playing with the remote control holo projection boat he found in his closet.

Gizmo is brought before the lady of the house and Aleksa tries to shoo Moltka off, but he stops in his tracks when he see's the felitant.

"But Aleksa! The cat! He's standing and I heard him talk! Please, let me stay! He looks just like the fluffy Siberian cats you used to show me pictures of! I want to meet him! Please cousin!" the boy pleads.

Fur goes up on the back of Gizmo's neck and his back arches warily.

"Moltka, this is Gizmo. He's had a hard life - worse than what we've been through. He won't be going back to his old home. And we can't keep him as a pet," Aleksa explains.

"But…" Moltka protests.

"He's a sentient being. Would you want to be treated as a pet?"

"No. And he looks scared." Moltka sympathizes. Crestfallen, he asks, "He's lost his home just like you and mama and papa did. Where will he go?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Aleksa admits.

Moltka slowly walks over to Gizmo and sits down several feet away - all eyes on him. "Mr. Gizmo… you need a friend like I do, don't you."

The felitant's head tilts ever so slightly, so Moltka presses on, "Did they even ask what youwanted?"

"No, they didn't kid," Gizmo grumbles.

Aleksa pipes in, "Then what do you want?"

"To be free," is the cat splice's choked reply.

"Would you like to do the honors Moltka?" she asks and uses a finger to write a message on the boy's hand.

Reluctantly, the boy nods. It's obviously not what he wants. Reaching out slowly and non threateningly he puts a hand on the felitant's shoulder. "Wish granted."

Adding to what her young cousin said, she fills in the important details, "You may claim up to ¼ acre anywhere you choose off the palace grounds and make your own home. On this planet you will have protection. I'll make sure of it."

Gizmo's eyes widen and he drops to his knees for a moment mumbling something about a miracle. When he can speak sensibly, he places his paw-like hand on Moltka's shoulder and his whiskers move forward in a friendly manner, "Thanks kid. Might see you around, if her ladyship allows it." Then with a leap of joy he bounds off on all fours, ready to explore his new world.

Moltka watches him go, astonished at Gizmo's grace and sees the felitant's wink as he deftly leaps to the first floor roof and over the palace wall.

* * *

Notes:

(3) My image of the ship resembles the Black-shouldered kite

(4) Haversham Greylock is a dapper gent with fabulous mutton chops and wears loud clothing like this (because he's so suave can get away with it)


	13. Midnight at the Tryst Garden Maze

Aleksa had made Stinger promise to meet her here. She mutters to herself as she stands alone just outside the maze, "It's not nice to make a girl wait…" The night breeze is a tad chilly here in her pale blue spaghetti strap babydoll dress and heels. Her hair is up in a Russian style pseudo braid wound around to crown her head. Wishing she'd brought a shawl, she tries not to shiver.

From behind her a pair of hands reach around covering her eyes, "What took you so long?"

Pulling his hands from her face and wrapping his arms around her, she turns to face him in his embrace. "Where did you come from?" He's wearing an untucked black shirt with standup collar, top two buttons undone. The hems of his pants reveal bare feet.

"Inside the maze. Who waits for a tryst out in the open?" he teases. Then getting a look at her he admires, "Aren't you a sight…" before letting her go and sweeping his arm to usher her into the maze.

Around the first corner, the bees — which must be a cross with fireflies — light the way in various hues. This time the pair follows the path suggested and excitedly walk faster and faster, anticipation growing with each step.

Only 2 turns later, they're in the center. The garden is aglow in the light of the 3 moons overhead. Every flower is phosphorescent and smells even sweeter than this morning. The air is warm and alive with floating sparkling bobbing wisps.

"I swear that path wasn't there before," Stinger remarks with amusement as they run hand in hand to the center rise of the garden.

A little out of breath, Aleksa guesses, "Maybe the garden is looking forward to this as much as we are…" running a finger down his nose and tracing his mouth.

Chasing those fingers, he puckers his lips and catches her hand — weaving a trail up her arm and shoulder to just under her jaw. Her free hand snakes over his collar bone and around his neck, fingers dig into his hair finding purchase in the stripes. When he leans back to kiss her lips, she giggles and pulls her hand from his to wipe something from his face. Her fingers show a glowing dust - not changing the color of her skin, just making a bright spot. And he wipes a bit off her ear to show it was coming from the flower in her hair. Tapping her nose leaves an iridescent spot.

Nuzzling her neck he takes in the heady scent of the pheromones, this time heavily tinted with her lavender. Neither of them care that the garden is trying to influence them. It's a gift and they willingly surrender.

"I love you, Stinger Apini" she murmurs before nibbling his ear lobe.

Pulling her to him — one arm around her waist as his other hand starts to slide down around her curves - from her chest to her bum, his pulse his pounding in his ears. "And I, you, my incredible Lady Aleksa."

She steps back and runs a finger from his neck to under his chin and as her fingertips leave his skin, her eyes wily now - she makes a follow me motion with her index finger.

Chuckling to himself, he doesn't dally in following her up the stairs to the platform. Wisps in a lazy happy fashion circle them. Tugging on his shirt collar Aleksa pulls him into a deep kiss, as the couple descends into the glittery fermion field.

They step out of the beam into a grotto. Standing on a terrace, they survey the little tropical paradise. A freshwater hot spring with stairs leading down into it to their left and to their right a sunken bed open at the foot and covered in the same glowing flowers as the one in Aleksa's hair. Beyond that, are alcoves for them to explore. Several wisps seem to have followed them to light up the little cave as they bob in the air current.

Taking his hands, with eyes intent on him - she tilts her head toward the bed and pulls him over. "I haven't been with anyone in more than 20 years. Haven't wanted to… 'till you came along."

Brushing the back of his hand down her cheek and feeling her lean into his touch as she closes her eyes in the tender affection, he confesses, "Then we both have some catchin' up to do."

Slowly, she works off his shirt. Wings finally free, he lets them snap into place. Her hand reaches over his shoulder toward one, then jerks back a few inches. "May I?"

"I'm not breakable, if that's what you're askin'," he teasingly affirms.

It causes her to laugh, relieved she won't damage his wings.

Wrapping her arms around his neck as he leans in to kiss her, she runs a hand over the wing's smooth venation structure and papery film between. "Stinger, your wings… they're extraordinary."

Sitting on the bed, she scoots to the center and looks up with her bedroom eyes. He's mesmerized, as she pulls the pin out of her hair letting a cascade of soft curls fall around her shoulder and frame her face. "Come here, lover."

A quick buzz of his wings alights him at her side.

For this woman who truly loves him despite his faults, he desperately wants to give her a perfect experience. Thus begins their tender, passionate exchange of pleasures.

…

Laying next to her as he gets his breath back, he notices all the glowing trails on her body where they'd touched. Gliding a finger in a new path, he sees that section of skin shimmer too. She must have also noticed because she's kissing places on his face that she'd not before. Eventually the late hour claims them and they fall asleep in each other's embrace.

…

Stinger's the first to wake as light filters in from the window to the pond above them, and he brushes strands of her hair to reveal her face and chest. This time he notices the light freckles and lazily traces constellations.

Startling awake, she tries to place where they are and recognition dawns. She greets him with a kiss. "Good morning Lover."

"Did you enjoy last night, m'lady?" he asks and lays back - unsure he should have now that the question's out in the open.

She quips, "You need to ask?"

It earns her a grin.

He wonders how this amazing woman could really be here with him. Turning serious, he shares, "Love, you're the first in a long time to want me romantically, instead of a quick fuck from a famous drone."


	14. Epilogue

Jupiter returns to a changed household as she turns over the deed of Cathane to Aleksa. Thrilled to find her mother is dating, she's even more surprised when she learns who the lucky gentleman is. She spies Moltka playing hide and seek with a mysterious cat creature. As the family relays the events of the past week, everyone has to jump in front of Gizmo to stop Caine from killing him before they get to the part with his vindication. Poor Gizmo faints.

Stinger proudly remarks about his lady's accomplishments, "Your mother's become somethin' of an overnight sensation…first an important mathematical discovery, avoidin' an assassination, then makin' a historic alliance with a rival house."

Commonwealth news reports the 'divorce' of Greylocks daughter from him in a minor emancipation. Portentia has gone to live with her 'more reasonable' grandmother. Greylock only has to give her a mere pittance of her inheritance - because her grandma will offer her so much more.

…

A week later a fully crewed ship arrives — a courting gift for Aleksa from Lord Greylock. Which brings a whole new set of problems for Aleksa to deal with. To Stinger she laments, "Why didn't he take the hint when he was here?"

His response, "I'm goin' to have to get used to everyone fallin' for you, aren't I?"

…

The following week the ever persistent and charming Lord Haversham Greylock visits Cathane again. Having convinced himself Aleksa was just playing coy when she said she was already being courted, he proceedes undaunted. But Stinger joins them and holds Aleksa's hand protectively.

Utterly deflated and confounded, the dapper Greylock shares the source of his trouble. "But the stars indicated that I would meet with someone special today. It was foolish to assume."

"You follow astrology Lord Greylock?" Aleksa verifies.

"It's one of the sciences, Lady Jones. Of course."

Aleksa turns to the servant attending them, "Please have my sister join us. Tell her to bring the horoscope for the day. Oh and let my sim-in-waiting attend her."

As the trio waits and admires the reflection pool, Greylock shares a bit of the latest discoveries in the sciences of the wider 'verse. They're discussing new theories on how to extend the life of failing commonwealth planet suns, when Nino enters shyly in a purple low necked button up frock with a green under dress. Her curls are loosely tucked up in an ivory ribbon that ends in a bow above her ear.

Greylock is the first to notice, "Speaking of the sun...Lady Jones, who is this vision before us?"

As he's introduced to Nino, she offers her gloved hand and he not only heartily accepts, but places a kiss on the back - not taking his eyes off her. "Call me Haversham, dear lady."

The blush he induces on Nino's face, makes him excitedly chatter and they hit upon the day's horoscope that brought him here today.

Aleksa and Stinger excuse themselves to hear the state reading of Aleksa's discovery being accepted into the Orus Scientific record.

Soon Nino and Haversham are absorbed in the different theories of astrology and how meanings can vary from planet to planet as they walk together around the grounds. They're so absorbed, Haversham realizes that he's late for a business engagement. Rushing off, he promises to return so they can continue their discussion.

But that's a tale for another day…

The End.

* * *

Notes:

Thanks for reading! I'd love to know your thoughts on the story. Aleksa/Stinger is a pairing I'd been pondering for a while. But his past always stopped me from writing their story. Hopefully, I've done it justice.

Should anyone wish to podfic this one - I won't mind a bit. Eventually I plan to, but it's going to be quite a while before I can get to it. And I never mind another version of anything I've already done. Different readers bring out new aspects in a story.


End file.
